Kidnap, a Rory Story
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Rory is kidnapped and taken home by a girl, who keeps him hidden away in her room over spring break. The girl is Santana. You would've found out eventually, so don't yell at me. INCLUDES DISCIPLINE, DIAPERING AND DOMINANCE TO NON-CONSENTING CHARACTER.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee... **

_Includes dominance, which can be considered sexual or non-sexual. Whatever you want to view it as. _

_Personally, I think the other chapters are better than the first. So you might have to read a few chapters for it to be interesting. You can skip some chapters, but you have to read the first two to be able to understand the story. _

Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory slammed his locker four times, but it wouldn't stay shut. Damn locker. He would just leave it open and hope no one decides to steal anything.

He stepped out of the school, grateful to have survived another day. At least it was the start of spring break. Two weeks without trouble.

"Hey, Rory," he heard a voice say, "honey, baby!"

He glanced around, with no sight of the girl.

"Honey boo, over here!"

Rory turned to see a beautiful girl, about 15 or so, behind him. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter," she said, "Actually, nothing matters, now that I got you." She grabbed his arm tugging him close to her. She quickly locked his arm into a position behind his back and nudged him to her car.

"What are-?"

"We're going home." She opened the car door and tried to get him the backseat.

He tried to break free, slapping her.

She let go of his arm, then slapped him back. "No, Rory! Bad!"

Rory soon surrendered. This was crazy, but there was no way out.

She lifted him up and placed him in the backseat. She fastened the seat belt. "Sweetie, is that too tight? We wouldn't want to hurt you."

"It's snug."

She patted his tummy and shut the door. She got herself into the car and began to drive. "We're going to be home soon. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"Not really."

Once arriving home, the girl carried Rory to her room.

Her parents would be in Chile for almost a month. That gave her the whole spring break - and maybe even more time - to have Rory there. It would be so great.

She sat Rory up on the bed, his back resting on the pillow-covered headboard. "You will stay in this bed until I get back."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee... **

_Again, this includes dominance, which can be considered sexual or non-sexual. Whatever you want to view it as. Though it was intended for those with strange fetishes (like me), it is still clean so everyone can enjoy it. _

Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory opened his eyes. The clock read 4:40.

He noticed that the girl had removed his shoes and jacket, so he must have been in a pretty heavy sleep.

He yawned, sitting back up and pushing the blanket away.

"Look who's awake!" the girl said. He glanced at her as she strolled to him. "Rory, do you have to go pee?"

He nodded.

She pulled a bag from her closet and tossed it on the bed. She rolled the blanket to the foot of the bed before laying Rory on his back. She stripped him of his pants, then his underwear.

He didn't oppose, eager for what may come next.

"No, I am not raping you, silly boy!"

Damn, it was too good to be true.

"But I do have something else for you..." She opened the bag and reached inside to retrieve a giant diaper. She slid it under him then folded it onto him. "Ah, there we," she taped it, "go!"

Rory let the piss leak from him, sighing in relief, as he'd been holding it for a while.

She slipped his pants back on him and put him underwear in his bookbag.

Soon, after an hour of TV time, Rory said, "I'm kind of hungry."

She replied, "I will feed you dinner at 7:00."

"Why not now?"

"Because you are under my control, and you have to do what I say." She showed him a paper. "I designed a schedule, and we are going to _follow _that schedule."

He made a face that was so adorable, anyone couldn't resist giving him what he wanted. "But-But... I'm hungry!"

"Fine," she giggled, "anything for you, Rory, baby!"

He smiled. "Can you change my nappy?"

She pulled his pants down and removed the soiled diaper. She wiped him, spread powder on him, then taped a new diaper on him. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" She pulled his pants up and walked out. "I'll be back."

Rory sat up on the bed, pulling the blanket up to his waist. He sunk his back and neck into a pillow. Gee, it was comfortable.

She returned with a bowl of oatmeal.

He caught a whiff of the warm delight. Maple and brown sugar, one of the sweetest smells in the universe. His stomach growled loudly as he inhaled.

The girl stirred the mush, beating the steam from it. She took a taste before saying, "Pretty warm, not too hot though."

He winced quietly, disgusted by the sight of her saliva on the spoon. Then he remembered that it was no different than smooching a girl, and it relieved him. He suddenly saw a full spoon appear by his lips. "Eat, Rory, eat!" he heard the girl demand of him.

He opened his mouth, letting her put the spoon in. He captured the oatmeal in his mouth as she pulled the spoon out. He chewed, enjoying the delicious, creamy mix. He then swallowed and waited a few seconds for her to present him another bite.

"Good, isn't it, Rory?" she asked, stroking the back of his head as she continued to feed him.

He swallowed. "Mmm hmm." He accepted a bite after another until, to his surprise, the bowl was empty.

She dabbed his chin clean, then patted his tummy. She offered him a sip of juice, then brushed his teeth gently.

The girl got him comfortable. She caressed his cheek, making him smirk. She turned the TV on for him to watch until he fell asleep.

Now, he didn't have to worry about anything. He would be wearing diapers, so he wouldn't have to get up to use a toilet. His food would be prepared for him, so he wouldn't have to get up and make the food. He would have a very sexy lady do it all for him, and he would not fight it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own glee... **

_A/N: I was listening to __Falling Slowly__, __Take Care of Yourself__, and __Being Green__ by Damian McGinty while I was writing this. He's such a good singer! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory opened his eyes. He kicked his foot out, stretching and yawning.

"Good morning, cupcake." The girl looked down at him. She was wide awake, she'd already eaten breakfast. "You hungry?"

"Hungry and thirsty."

"I'll be right back."

He turned to lay on his back, pulling the blanket with him.

The girl returned with with a tray containing apple juice, a bagel and yogurt. She put the tray down beside Rory on the bed. "Let's sit up so you don't choke." She grabbed his underarms and got him up on his rear, then adjusted the blanket for him. She gave him a swallow of the apple juice, then held a bagel half to his lips.

Rory tugged off a bite of the crispy bread, cream cheese coating his top lip. He took a few more bites before she took the bagel away from his mouth.

"Juice," he demanded, instantly receiving the straw. He swallowed the liquid as she put a full spoon against his lips.

He slurped the yogurt into his mouth. Yuck. Blueberry.

"Rory, honey, you don't like it?"

He shook his head, unsatisfied.

She sealed the lid on the yogurt and set it down. "Well, let's eat your bagel, then I'll go get you a different yogurt."

Rory finished the bagel. He scooted around to notice that his diaper was wet. "Can I have a new nappy?"

The girl reached under the bed for a bag.

"Can I?"

She removed a diaper, Vaseline, and wipes from the bag. "Uh huh." She laid him on his back, moved the blanket, and pulled his pants down. She removed his soiled diaper, which was a little heavy due to how much it was filled, and rolled it up to put it in the trash. "Looks like you have a rash." She wiped him quickly so the baby wipe wouldn't make the tiny rash burn. She then slathered some Vaseline on the irritated skin, and placed him in a fresh diaper.

The girl stored the Vaseline and wipes in the bag and slid it underneath the bed. "I'll go get your yogurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory sat up at the foot of the bed, touching his feet to the carpet.

"No, Rory," the girl scolded, "get back on the bed!"

"I want to turn the fan up. It's a little hot in here."

"You are not allowed out of that bed unless I pick you up. Got that?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Now, even though I am mad at Rory, I will turn up the fan and change him into shorts because we wouldn't want him to suffer."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own glee... **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Can you turn the TV volume up please?" Rory said, after noticing that the remote was not within reach.

"You're being a very good boy, Rory, staying in bed and asking me for something. Sure, of course I will turn the volume up."

"You mind changing the channel, too? I don't really care to see wealthy whores bicker about who's the bigger bitch."

"A lot of people like reality shows, including me, so just shut up and watch."

After a moment of staring at the TV, Rory said, "Jenna is a prick."

"And it took you ten minutes to realize that...?"

"This is so damn boring."

"I don't care. Just watch it. Watch it because I said so."

"But-"

"If you behave, I'll let you play with my boobs for five minutes."

"I'll behave and watch the show."

"Good Rory."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clock read 12:00. Time for Rory's scheduled lunch.

"It's lunchtime, Rory. I will be right back." She left for a good amount of time before returning with a tray of macaroni and cheese, milk, and buttered bread.

He sat up. "I'm starving!" he remarked, watching her set the tray down next to him. He reached for the spoon out of habit.

"No, bad!" She slapped his rear.

"Sorry, habit."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own glee... **

Please review! Thank you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Rory," the girl said, standing in front of the TV. "It's your bathtime."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to start the water right now."

He watched her collect a diaper, Vaseline, clothes from his bag, and such. "It's nice how you always have a spare outfit in your bag at all times," she said to him. In no time at all, the girl appeared beside him and lifted him up off the bed. She sat him down on the rug in the bathroom, then stopped the faucet. "Pee, Rory. Pee now while I undress you." She slipped his shirt off, then his socks, then his shorts. She unsnapped his diaper and removed it to wipe the Vaseline and piss from him. She lifted him and sat him in the bathtub nicely and slowly.

She grabbed a cup and poured water on his head, massaging the water onto his scalp. She lathered tear-free shampoo and spread it around his head before rinsing it out. She poured water all over Rory. She took a soapy cloth and began to clean him.

"Hey," he said, "if I behave for the rest of the night, will you blow me?"

"If you behave until tomorrow morning, I'll give you a blowjob after lunch."

"Okay."

She finished washing his body and scrubbed his face. He watched her hand as it reached down to wash his groin.

"I thought that was what the hair was for - catching dirt."

She giggled, before asking, "Is Rory ready to get out of the bath?"

"I am a little tense, and cold."

She took the cup and poured water down his back.

"Ah, that is grand," he softly murmured, slightly leaning forward so the water could run down his entire back.

She did this for about a minute, then doused the entire top half of his body, including his neck. She reached for a bottle of bath lotion, and spilled a clump onto her wet palm.

The girl began by massaging Rory's - very ticklish - neck and shoulders, and moved down to his chest and ribs.

"Very grand..."

She smooched his cheek, forcing a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory just sat on the bed, quietly watching the girl play games at her computer desk. He then glanced at the clock. 8:59.

"It's going to be Rory's bedtime soon," the girl said.

He sat in silence before asking, "New nappy?"

She walked to the bed and got the bag. She pulled his pants down and removed the soiled diaper to dispose of it. "You don't poo very often, but when you do, you do it a lot." She prepared a new diaper, the grabbed the wipes. "Legs up, cupcake."

She scrubbed his bottom with a wipe, then ran two more wipes over him to assure he was clean. She covered him with a layer of Vaseline and slid the new diaper underneath him. "Legs down." After he did as she told him, she then secured the diaper onto him. "You've been such a good boy." She massaged his waist and belly. "Keep it up, and you'll get a blowjob."

"Okay."

She then pulled his pants up, then patted his rear.

"Can I have a snack?"

"Yup. Thirsty?"

He shook his head, sit up against the headrail.

"I'll be right back. Now, don't you leave the bed, Rory." She left the bedroom.

Rory knew she would be gone for a while, and it gave him a chance to possibly explore. The only rooms he'd seen were the bedroom, the bathroom, and, very briefly, the kitchen. He was a little curious about what he could find, and he was bored. He had been in that bed for quite a few days, and felt the need to walk the laziness off.

But what would the girl do if she came back and noticed him gone? Or if she had seen him passing through the house? Does he dare think she may have had cameras watching him this very second?

He knew that he'd be in trouble if she knew he'd left the bed. Blowjob would be totally out of the question. She'd probably eat his snack, leaving him starving and unable to sleep. She'd probably go Trish Stratus on his ass.

So he just decided to sit and wait for her to return.

"Rory."

He looked up at the girl.

"You like YoCrunch?"

He smiled, nodding joyfully.

She stirred the candy and yogurt together. "And you seem to like M&M's, since you eat almost six boxes a week." She walked to the bed and prepared him a bite. "Open up, Rory."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Look who's awake after so long!"

Rory grazed into his tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 11:34."

"I want lunch, then another bath. That would be grand."

"No, _I'll_ decide what we do today."

"Before you decide, could I maybe have a drink?"

"When you eat, you can have a drink."

"Can you get me out of this nappy?"

"You need changed, sweetie?"

"No. I want out of this thing. I want out of nappies for good. I want to be in my undies again."

"You can't. How are you going to go to the bathroom if you can't get out of bed? And, by the way, I actually like you in diapers. Everytime I diaper you, it makes you more dependent of me, and it strengthens the bond between you and I. So, no. You are staying in diapers."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Glee, but I should. **

Review, because I smile when you do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory just sat on the bed, quietly watching the girl play games at her computer desk. He then glanced at the clock. 8:59.

"It's going to be Rory's bedtime soon," the girl said.

He sat in silence before asking, "New nappy?"

She walked to the bed and got the bag. She pulled his pants down and removed the soiled diaper to dispose of it. "You don't poo very often, but when you do, you do it a lot." She prepared a new diaper, the grabbed the wipes. "Legs up, cupcake."

She scrubbed his bottom with a wipe, then ran two more wipes over him to assure he was clean. She covered him with a layer of Vaseline and slid the new diaper underneath him. "Legs down." After he did as she told him, she then secured the diaper onto him. "You've been such a good boy." She massaged his waist and belly. "Keep it up, and you'll get a blowjob."

"Okay."

She then pulled his pants up, then patted his rear.

"Can I have a snack?"

"Yup. Thirsty?"

He shook his head, sit up against the headrail.

"I'll be right back. Now, don't you leave the bed, Rory." She left the bedroom.

Rory knew she would be gone for a while, and it gave him a chance to possibly explore. The only rooms he'd seen were the bedroom, the bathroom, and, very briefly, the kitchen. He was a little curious about what he could find, and he was bored. He had been in that bed for quite a few days, and felt the need to walk the laziness off.

But what would the girl do if she came back and noticed him gone? Or if she had seen him passing through the house? Does he dare think she may have had cameras watching him this very second?

He knew that he'd be in trouble if she knew he'd left the bed. Blowjob would be totally out of the question. She'd probably eat his snack, leaving him starving and unable to sleep. She'd probably go Trish Stratus on his ass.

So he just decided to sit and wait for her to return.

"Rory."

He looked up at the girl.

"You like YoCrunch?"

He smiled, nodding joyfully.

She stirred the candy and yogurt together. "And you seem to like M&M's, since you eat almost six boxes a week." She walked to the bed and prepared him a bite. "Open up, Rory."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Look who's awake after so long!"

Rory grazed into his tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 11:34."

"I want lunch, then another bath. That would be grand."

"No, _I'll_ decide what we do today."

"Before you decide, could I maybe have a drink?"

"When you eat, you can have a drink."

"Can you get me out of this nappy?"

"You need changed, sweetie?"

"No. I want out of this thing. I want out of nappies for good. I want to be in my undies again."

"You can't. How are you going to go to the bathroom if you can't get out of bed? And, by the way, I actually like you in diapers. Everytime I diaper you, it makes you more dependent of me, and it strengthens the bond between you and I. So, no. You are staying in diapers."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Glee. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory asked, "Can you feed me lunch?"

"Sure."

"Can I have macaroni and cheese?"

She nodded. "I have to stop at the store first. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The girl left the house and strolled down two blocks to Walgreens. She purchased a bottle of diuretic pills and ran home.

She reached for laxatives in the bathroom cabinet and took them down to the kitchen.

If he didn't like the diapers, he wouldn't use them unless he really had to go. She didn't like this at all. She wanted Rory to have a full diaper every few hours - or less. She wanted Rory to tell her he needed a change. She wanted Rory to depend on her. But he wouldn't fill the diapers, or depend on her to change him, if he didn't want to go.

These pills would make him go. They'd make him ask for her to change him, possibly every hour. They'd make him dependent of her.

She cooked his macaroni and cheese as he liked it: lightly overcooked.

She sorted the proper dose for each medication, and crushed the pills with a cheese grater. She poured the small crumbs into the macaroni and cheese and stirred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open up."

He opened his mouth for her to put the spoon in.

"Good Rory. Someone might be getting a blowjob after lunch..."

He accepted another bite joyfully. "Grand."

She pinched his cheek, putting a smirk on his face. She rubbed his belly as she fed him.

"Blowjob _right_ after lunch?" Rory asked.

"Yes, _right_ after lunch."

"I'm a little thirsty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_A/N: If there is anything you'd like to happen in this story, just post it as a review and I will write it as soon as possible :) And if, for any reason, you are embarrassed, you can send me a PM instead. _


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Glee. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The girl gave him the last bite. "It's all gone."

"I need a new nappy," Rory complained, "This is soaked, and it is burning."

The girl reached for the bag as he laid down. He had no choice but to accept this diaper change. The piss stunk and felt like fire on his skin. The first thing he wanted was to get a new diaper. He allowed her to pull his pants down and remove the diaper, and stuck his legs up in the air without being told.

This was good. She didn't have to say a word and he assumed diapering position. Her plan was already taking effect.

He wanted her to replace the diaper, and she gladfully did.

"I am thirsty," Rory told her, watching her leave the room. She returned with some water for him to suck down in an instant. He then grabbed his belly, "Oh, it hurts."

"Your tummy?"

"Yes."

She massaged his belly, earning sighs of relief from him.

"Oh, God." Rory became tense.

"Do you have to poo, Rory?"

He nodded.

"Just go, sweetie. That's what the diaper is for." She continued to massage him. "Don't be embarrassed, let it out."

After that moment, Rory had no choice but to dirty the diaper. Some of the cramping in his belly had left, alothough some pain remained. Then again, it felt good to be empty.

She grabbed the bag and once again, he let her remove his bottoms and stuck his legs up.

"Good, honey. Just let me wipe you and we'll be done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," he said.

She turned to look at him.

"Blowjob?"

"I'm going to eat lunch first."

"Okay."

She then left downstairs and returned with a small oven pizza. She sat next to Rory on the bed with the pizza on the nightstand.

Rory's eyes left the TV and watched the pizza.

She caressed his cheek. "Do you want some pizza?"

He must have been tremendously hungry from the laxatives. She felt sympathy for him, but knew it was for a good cause.

He replied, "Yes, please."

The girl reached to grab him by his underarms. "Come up on my lap, honey boo." She pulled him from his side of the bed and settled him nicely on her lap.

He focused on the Tv again when she handed him a slice of pizza.

He assumed he could feed himself, but was hesitant just to be sure.

She wrapped an arm around his waist to assure he stayed on her lap. She then got her own slice of pizza and began to eat.

Rory finished his piece, and rested against her, waiting for her to hand him more pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_A/N: Again, if there is EVER anything you'd like to happen in this story, just post it as a review and I will write it as soon as possible :) And if, for any reason, you are embarrassed, you can send me a PM instead. I love you guys! :3 _


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Glee. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, sweetie," he heard the girl say.

"What time is it?" he gulped.

"7:00. You hungry?"

He opened his eyes, moaned, then tugged the blanket over his head.

"Rory?"

Her voice faded as he resumed to his sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

The curtains were closed, the door was closed. Good opportunity for him to get out of the bed.

Rory looked around once more, just to be sure.

He groggily pulled the blanket back and sat at the foot of the bed. He cautiously touched a foot to the ground.

It was okay.

He slowly stepped off the bed. He stretched, and walked around. It felt good to be out of the bed.

Rory hurried to the bathroom, with a clean pair of underwear from his bag. He removed his pants and the damn diaper, cleaned himself, and spread a layer of baby powder over himself. He wasn't hesitant to piss in the toilet and put underwear on.

He then, quietly and cautiously, left the bathroom and entered her parents' room. She'd been in the bed, taken over by a very deep sleep, with her face dug in the pillow.

He went downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, and turned on the TV, with the remote at hand to keep the volume as low as possible at all times. He enjoyed himself for five minutes, finally indepenent.

He sipped the milk, and then washed the bowl and set it in the cupboard immediately. He returned to the TV for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He turned the TV off and stretched once more, standing from the sofa. He wandered around the living room and kitchen for the hell of it.

He stopped when he heard pounding above him. The girl was out of bed now.

He raced to the stairs, attempting to make it back to the room before she discovered he wasn't there. But it was too late. He panicked as the sound of pitter-patter filled his ears. She was already going downstairs.

Wait for it...

"Rory!"

He stiffened with shock, his eyes wide in terror.

"What are you doing?!"

She grabbed him by the arm, got a hairbrush from the kitchen table, and took him to the sofa. "You know you're not supposed to be out of bed. You know it." She held him over her knee, and struggled to restrain him. "The more you move around, the more your skin will stretch and the more it's going to hurt."

He decided it was best for him to just relax and be still. But that wasn't so easy after he found out just how much it would hurt by default. She slammed the brush on his clothed rear, making him wince. He kicked her ankle as a reflex to the pain. She striked him again, this time a little rougher. He sniffled, and began to scramble to get free. She rubbed his sore bottom, then gave him two strong smacks to the sit-spot that were enough to make anyone whimper.

The girl stood Rory up and dragged him to the staircase. "Up the stairs."

He began going up. She followed behind him.

"I know what you did, Rory. Go in the bathroom and wait for me."

She grabbed the bag from her bedroom, replaced his underwear with a diaper, then forcefed him laxatives, which she convinced him they were pain killers.

She then put him the bed to scold him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Glee. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"We're going for a walk, Rory," the girl announced. "We're going to see a movie. The theater is eight blocks away. After yesterday, I realized that I cannot keep you in this bed forever."

"What about my blowjob?"

"Later."

"But you promised, right after lunch _the other day ago_."

"I just told you I'lll give it to you later. What do you not understand?"

"I have-"

"Don't argue with me."

"But-"

She smacked his rear, receiving his attention. "Rory Flanagan, don't argue with me, or you won't get one at all."

"Okay, I am sorry."

"It's okay. Now, do you need a new diaper?"

"Yes," he said, itching his groin, "The feeling is not grand."

She snickered at his cuteness, and went to changing the extremely pissy diaper. She then asked, "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You can get out of bed while I pack the bag, but you can't leave the room without me."

She packed a bag including diapers and supplies. She then grabbed Rory's hand and walked him downstairs. "Now, you have to hold my hand the entire time, or else we are coming right back here. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," was Rory's response.

She and Rory stepped outside.

He sucked in the fresh air happily. She has opened her bedroom windows time to time, but it just wasn't the same as actually being outside. He stood for a moment, before the girl tugged him.

"Come on, baby," she said, after she stopped walking. She pulled his arm lightly once more. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She squeezed his hand, securing her grip in case he tried to run.

"Don't worry," he told her, "I am not going anywhere."

"After yesterday morning, it's hard not to worry."

They strolled for a block before storming up another conversation.

"It is nice out," Rory said.

She agreed, loosening her grip on his hands, but no letting go completely.

"Thank you for letting me out of the house."

"Your welcome, honey. If you behave this trip, we might do this again sometime."

At the theater, she purchased tickets and took him to the concession stand. "We're sharing a popcorn. You can pick one candy, Rory."

"Sour Patch Kids."

"Okay."

"What movie are we seeing?"

"The new Scary Movie. It's supposed to be really hilarious."

Being the only ones in the screening, she chose a seat, and held Rory on her lap with her arm wrapped around him.

"Can I feed myself?" he asked her, resting his arms on her forearm.

"Maybe after a while. I'll think about it." She stuffed some popcorn into his open mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Glee. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory opened his eyes. The clock read 6:10.

His diaper was full of urine, making it sag, the weight pulling his ass down to the bed like a magnet.

Now, he had just finished defecating, which made it worse.

He didn't want to wake the girl. And he wasn't allowed to change himself. So, helplessly, he fell back asleep until she came to check on him like every morning.

"Rory," her voice hummed.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and yawned, looking at the clock. 6:14.

"I spilt milk, and I came in here to get a dry shirt. Your diaper stinks."

"Change me, please."

Suddenly, there was a ring from Rory's bag.

"That is my phone," he announced.

The girl hurried over to check the phone. "It's some girl named Brittany Pierce."

"The Pierces are my host family."

She answered the call. "Hello? It's six in the morning. Why are you calling?"

"Hi," Brittany's voice chimed through the speaker. "Oh my God, Rory leprechaun, I didn't know you were a girl!"

"This is his friend."

"Oh, well then, can you ask Rory leprechaun when my all-marshmallow Lucky Charms will be done?"

"I will. And, by the way, my daddy is rich, so you will get all the boxes of Lucky Charms your heart desires."

"That is so awesome!"

Rory squirmed, ansty. "Could I possibly get a new nappy sometime soon...?"

"Listen," the girl said to Brittany, "I have to go. Rory's getting a little cranky." She hung up before Brittany could reply and headed for the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Glee. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory awoke after a sudden scream.

"Sorry, Rory," the girl said, "my daddy rented half of our basememt to a group of bums. When they're not smoking pot or out at parties, they're listening to screamo music."

Rory sat up, grumpily rubbing the back of his neck, growling, "Tell them to shut up!"

"That's mean."

"Well, they are damn annoying."

"Now, Rory, is that how we treat our neighbors?"

He sighed, "No."

"Don't worry. They're supposed to be gone by tomorrow. I'm going to go make you breakfast."

"I am so thirsty."

She left to the kitchen after grabbing the laxatives and diuretic pills. She crushed the pills and mixed them into strawberry yogurt. She prepared two waffles, and poured a glass of grape juice. She arranged the items nicely on a tray and took it upstairs to feed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd just finished changing his diaper when he asked for more juice.

He added, "Can I have a blowjob also? It would be grand for that to happen soon."

"Maybe later." She then left.

This was rather odd. He constantly felt the need to use his diaper. Often, urine just leaked from him and he couldn't control it. And sometimes, he experienced slight diarrhea.

He also, at random times, suffered sudden thirst or hunger. It wasn't normal.

When she returned with a drink, he consulted her about the issue.

"I know about it, Rory."

"Why am I like this?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "Well... Maybe you're used to the diaper, and you automatically pee or poop because you don't have to think about using a toilet."

That made sense.

He took a sip of juice before getting his cheek pinched.

"You're so adorable!" she squealed, playing with him.

"Please stop."

"But you're cute!"

"Please, just stop."

"Fine. But we're going to snuggle later because I can't get enough of you, Rory."

He sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"Can you sing?"

"Huh?"

"Sing for me!" she demanded, "Sing! Sing! Sing! I want to hear your voice. You're probably not as good as me, but your voice is still good. So sing, or you'll get a spanking."

"I do not want a spanking."

"Sing, then."

"Well, okay..."

He began to croon Michael Bublé's _Home_, and was soon interrupted.

"Rory, sing _Walking on Sunshine_." She then gasped with excitement. "I know! Let's sing a duet! I'll take the lead."

Rory sighed, miserably lying down and closing his eyes.

_A/N: By what the story has already told you, who do you think the girl is? _

_Clue1: There is an 'r' in her first name. (Think of all the Glee characters from season 1 to 4) _

_Clue2: It'll make sense when you know the answer. After you know who it is, you might want to reread the story and add the girl's name in. The story will be a lot better. _

_Post a review saying who you think it is. Also, tell me how you figured out. _


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Glee :( **

_A/N: Someone nswered what I guessed you would say. And the rest were completely wrong, one being not even close! _

_I admit. I sort of lied. The girl's name MAY have an 'r' n it, but I can't say it definitely does or doesn't because it might give it away... _

_You'll find out in the chapter after this because I can't help but write more, and some people may still want to answer. _

_Clue3: She's sort of a bitch sometimes, but she has an invisible soft side. Rory hasn't seen much of her soft side until this story. _

_Clue4: She knows who Brittany is, she was just playing with Rory. _

_Clue5: She has a father in the medical business (doctors, dentists, therapists...) _

_Clue6: It isn't someone you'd expect... Think for a while. _

_So, you can change your answer if you'd like. _

"Hey, Rory."

Rory sniffled, the slowly glanced over.

She fidgeted with her long shirt, turning to the side, striking a pose. "Am I beautiful? What do you like about me?"

"You're nose, I guess. Your breasts are huge."

"Anything wrong?"

"Not really. It's the only real outfit I have seen you in since we've met."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She slapped Rory's rear, scolding, "Stop! You don't act like this!"

"Why do you spank me?" Rory asked.

"I can say or do whatever I want, and you're being bad." She slapped him again. "And I'm better than you, so I have to teach you your place."

"Can I lay on my belly instead? I do not like being spanked when I am on my side."

"No." She strike him two more times, then left back to her computer. He laid, reflecting on what he'd done.

He focused on how much his ass stung. Wow, that girl was strong! The pain had went right through his pants, and the spanking hurt just as much as it would've if he'd been undressed.

He was mean to her, but she was the one that was holding him hostage.

Soon, after arguing with himself, he was convinced that he deserved to be spanked.

"Rory," the girl said, "are you going to be a good boy? Or will I have to spank you again?"

"I'll be a good boy."

She soon logged out of Facebook, and joined him on the bed.

When he felt the bed slightly sink down, he rolled over to see the girl.

She said, "Why are you resisting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just give in. Don't fight me." She reached to rub his shoulder. "I don't want to fight anymore. Let me be in control. I'll take care of you, Rory, trust me."

It took a while, but her eyes persuaded him that it was okay. He made his way into her arms.

"I don't want to be the bad guy," she murmured, surrounding him in her embrace, caressing his back lightly. "I don't want to be mean to you, I want to take care of you..."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Glee :( **

_A/N: If you like this, read __Locked in__ by SilverPanda113. I absolutely loved it! _

_Pefieffs, you made a good point. Sugar's father isn't in the medical business but instead owns a piano business! _

_Anon, I loved your answer! I was going to have it be Sugar, but after the first few chapters I thought she wouldn't be as sexy. _

_YogaFan, I smiled at your answer. I was expecting someone to guess Rachel, and you did. _

_SilverPanda113, I like the way you're thinking. I was throwing clues out there that could relate to many characters, and you were able to think of Mercedes! Harmony was a good guess, since I said it was someone you wouldn't expect. I raised an eyebrow when you said it was Brittany or Terri. I don't know how Brittany can call herself... And Terri could've been possible, but he would've been more concerned about escaping if the kidnapper was older than him. _

_randomgleek, I smirked when I read your guess. You noticed the clues in the story, but as I said to Anon - it's not Sugar. _

_Now, grab a pot pie (preferrably chicken and broccoli) and take a seat, because the girl's identity is revealed. Note that I chose the girl's identity before you guys started guessing, so this is not a user/guest popularity contest. _

_You may be surprised... _

"I don't want to be mean to you, I just want to take care of you."

Rory rested his head against her neck, feeling a heavy pulse. **Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. **

She lifted him up and took him into the bathroom. She ran a bath, and bared him of his clothes and diaper. She checked the temperature of the water before getting him in the bathtub.

"Let Tana wash you," she told him, in a quiet voice, "It'll be better than the last few times as long as you're calm."

Rory sat still as she cleansed his hair. Her hands smoothly ran across his scalp, and it felt very good. He'd never noticed before.

Before he knew it, she'd rinsed his head free of shampoo. She then washed his body and face soothingly, and doused him with water. She touched peppermint oil to his neck, and began to massage.

He grumbled with relief.

Her fingers kneaded into his skin, forcing his agitation away.

"...Feels grand."

"Let's do your back." Her voice was still quiet, and now was even more soothing, and she rubbed the oil into his back.

"Oh, Santana. I love this. So, so grand!"

She smiled, "See... I just want to take care of you. I love you, Rory."

"I love you, also."

"It's good when you don't resist. When you don't resist, both of us can have a good time." Santana's hands reached to stroke his chest and ribs with cupped hands.

"Can you do my hips?"

"I'm getting there, sweetie. I'm getting there."

She poured more of the thick substance into her palms and continued.

Out of the bathtub, she dressed Rory in freshly washed clothes. She trimmed his nails, combed his hair, and smoothed his feet.

Santana then returned him to bed and made him a warm supper without laxatives.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Glee :( **

_A/N: Now that you know who the girl is, you may want to reread the story. _

_You can copy it and paste it into WordPad, then replace 'the girl' with 'Santana'. It may make more sense for you. _

Rory opened his mouth before Santana slipped the spoon in.

"Okay, last bite," she told him, scooping the rest of yogurt from the container, "then it's naptime for Rory."

She rubbed his belly, then slid the blanket onto him. She pecked his cheek when he closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for him to grow sleepy. He yawned, then sniffled.

Santana discarded the empty container, and kissed Rory once more. She texted Brittany and waited for a reply.

**hey santana :3 **

**britt britt i havent talked to u in a while **

**lord tubbington is still smoking! **

**of course he is britt britt. cigarette addicts smoke lol **

**so watcha doin? :D **

**rory is sleepin so idk **

**u kno wat quinn is doin? **

**nah havent seen her since last week **

**o **

**i gotta ask u smethin **

**i gotta ask u smethin 2 **

**wat? **

**tana im a little lonely **

**well scool is startin in two days. then we can c our friends :) **

**hey is rory gonna b at ur place during summer break? **

**he probably will. y? **

**well i was gonna ask u if i can help u take care of him over summer. can i can i? **

**sure u can :P **

**i was wonderin if quinn could help us **

**yea she can. she might say yes if we ask her **

**k great. wat were u gonna ask me? **

**same thing u askd me! **

**XD **

**ikr crazy **

_A/N: No, you're not hallucinating! You read that right! _

_So soon, I will start writing another Rory Story! Isn't that great? _

_In the next Rory Story, it will be summer vacation, and Rory will be taken care of by the Unholy Trinity! _

_If you want to read it, message me the following code: _**21201819211313518**_. If you are not interested, message me the following code: _**no21201819211313518**_. I'm taking count of how many want a sequel. _

_If you are a guest, review this story saying _**sequel** _or _**no sequel**_. _

_Note that you must type each numbers of the code correctly because each individual story I write has a code, and some codes may differ from only one or two numbers. _


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll be posting more Rory Stories in the future, so keep checking my profile :) **

**Thanks a lot! **


	18. AGAIN

**I made a response to Kidnap. It's called "Again." Rory gets kidnapped again. I don't think I could be any clearer... **

And yes, I used Tina. She was the only one who seemed cute when I thought about writing it.


End file.
